Di atas ranjang
by anclyne
Summary: Sawamura tidak bisa tidur semalaman—MiyuSawa . untuk Shinjishinyuki!


_Di atas ranjang_

 _Story by anclyne_

 _Daiya no A © Terajima Yuuji_

 ** _Dedicated for Shinjishinyuki Birthday!_**

 _Warn: Humor garing, shonen-ai, typo(?)_

 _MiyuSawa_

.

* * *

Garis hitam di bawah mata terlihat pekat. Kulit sewarna karamel pucat tak biasa. Kelopak matanya sayu, berulang kali membuka dan menutup bersama dengan kepalanya yang seolah ingin jatuh. Sawamura Eijun mengerjapkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya sebelum tangan kirinya melempar bola tak tentu arah.

 _Tluk_

Bola menghantam permukaan tanah, lalu menggelinding teratur.

"Kau melempar kemana, _baka_ mura!" Suara protes keras dari pasangan _battery_ memaksanya kembali dari sekilas mimpi. Kepalanya reflek menoleh kanan kiri. Linglung, seolah baru saja mengalami gempa tektonik.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

Miyuki Kazuya berdecak. Beranjak dari posisinya untuk menghampiri sang _pitcher_. Sesuatu yang tidak beres pasti telah terjadi.

"Bukannya 'ada apa', tapi kau itu yang kenapa, _baka_ mura!" Miyuki melepas pelindung wajahnya. Alis di balik lensa kacamatanya mengerut, menagih jawaban. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan dengan cepat.

"Maaf, Miyuki _-senpai_! Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Ayo lanjutkan latihannya." Si brunet mengusap tengkuknya yang berkeringat.

"Mengantuk?"

"Ahaha tidak ada apa-apa." Miyuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, curiga dengan tindak-tanduk si brunet yang tak biasanya kurang bersemangat melempar di _bullpen_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Aku tidak akan percaya kalau kau bilang belajar."

"Aku semalam-APA?!" Sawamura membuka gagal menahan tensi. "MAKSUDMU AKU BODOH?!"

Miyuki menyeringai tipis sembari menggendikkan bahunya. "Cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Ia patut curiga, karena terakhir kali Si brunet latihan dengan mengantuk ketika ia satu kali bertukar kamar dengan Kuramochi. -Dan jangan tanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan- Bisa saja Kuramochi mengkhianatinya di belakang, jika mengingat betapa menggodanya bokong _kouhai_ mereka.

"INI SEMUA KARENA KURAMOCHI- _SENPAI_!" Nah 'kan.

Miyuki mencoba tenang. Walau dalam hati sudah berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa?"

"..Dia.." Sawamura menjeda kalimatnya, terlihat ragu. Bulir air di mata mulai menggenang.

"Apa yang Kuramochi lakukan?"

"..Hm.."

"Sawamura!" Miyuki menyentak tidak sabar.

"DIA BILANG ADA HANTU GENTAYANGAN DI KAMAR!"

Hening. Kacamata sport yang bertengger di hidung Miyuki seolah mendadak berkabut.

Kanemaru dan Toujo yang kebetulan ada di lokasi spontan membeku.

... ...

... ..

"Berhenti tertawa!" Rona merah menahan malu menjalar di pipi.

Sebelah tangan Miyuki menutup mulutnya, tak henti menahan tawa. Memegangi perut yang sakit karena terus mentertawakan si brunet. Sulit untuk tidak mentertawakan penyebab Sawamura tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Konyol.

"KALIAN JUGA JANGAN TERTAWA!" Sawamura meneriaki Kanemaru dan Toujo yang masih sibuk mentertawakannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau dibohongi, bodoh." Miyuki menggeser sedikit kacamata _sport_ -nya untuk mengusap bulir air di sudut mata. Ia tertawa hingga menangis.

"Aku tidak bercanda, semalam tempat tidur yang ditempati Kuramochi- _senpai_ —"

"Sawamura, tenang." Miyuki melingkarkan lengannya di leher si brunet yang masih keras kepala karena dirinya merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang mistis telah terjadi. "Mana mungkin ada wanita yang menempati ranjang Kuramochi jika dirinya sedang tidak ada? Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah wanita dalam majalah dewasa miliknya."

Miyuki menyeringai lebar sambil menekan pipi Sawamura dengan tangan terkepal. Membuat wajah si brunet semakin lucu.

"Tapi aku dengar sendiri!" Sawamura menatapnya serius.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menginap di kamarmu malam ini untuk membuktikannya." Mau tidak mau, Miyuki harus benar-benar menyakinkan Sawamura jika hantu itu hanya bualan Kuramochi untuk menakut-nakutinya selagi si brunet harus tidur sendiri, karena ia dan Masuko harus pulang lebih dahulu di liburan Natal. Terlebih efek Sawamura kurang tidur akan sangat berpengaruh pada peforma latihannya.

"Benarkah?" Sepasang manik emas berkilat senang.

"Yep." Sawamura tidak akan tau bahwa niat Miyuki adalah sekali tepuk dua lalat.

Dan yang menjadi saksi terulasnya senyum bulus Miyuki disana, hanya Kanemaru dan Toujou.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 21.13 pintu kamar nomor lima terbuka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura mendadak berdiri begitu melihat si mata empat masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ahah, aku membeli ini dulu-" Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang membawa kantung plastik berisi minuman dan cemilan—juga tak lupa, _pengaman_.

"Kenapa kau membeli susu?" Alis sawamura mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidak suka? Aku kira kaubutuh susu untuk bisa tidur." Seringai usil terpatri di bibir si mata empat.

"APA?! AKU TIDAK BUT—"

 _klik_

"-HEI!

Miyuki menekan saklar lampu. Mematikan penerangan di dalam kamar. Sawamura reflek memegang ujung baju si mata empat.

"Kenapa kau mematikan lampunya, Miyuki _-senpai_?" Si brunet mendesis pelan.

"Memangnya kau ingin tidur dengan lampu menyala?" Di tengah kegelapan, Miyuki tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sawamura. Namun ia tau persis jika si brunet dilanda ketakutan karena tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat.

"..Um, tidak. Tapi bagaimana kalau hantunya datang?" Sawamura reflek mengeratkan tangannya yang di genggam Miyuki.

"Tidak ada hantu disini, bodoh. Aku berani menjamin."

"..O..O-ok."

Sawamura berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia harus menggeser posisinya lebih dekat dinding karena harus berbagi tempat dengan Miyuki. Namun ketenangan mendadak hancur ketika Sawamura beranjak bangun.

"KENAPA KAU TIDUR DENGANKU?!"

"Memangnya aku harus tidur dimana, bodoh?"

"Masih ada ranjang Masuko- _senpai_ di seberang!"

Miyuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah, aku pindah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika hantunya akan ada di sebelahmu ketika kau tidur."

Miyuki menggendikkan bahunya santai dan mulai beranjak. Sambil membawa bantalnya, melangkah perlahan untuk pindah ke ranjang Masuko.

Ia mulai berbaring. Namun seperti dugaannya, satu menit ia menutup mata. Ujung ranjang terasa tertekan karena beban. Membuka kembali matanya, dan mendapati Sawamura telah berbaring sambil meringkuk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan berkata apapun." Ucapnya pelan. Namun masih dapat terdengar oleh telinganya.

Miyuki merubah posisinya menghadap si brunet. Lengannya mengelus helai kecoklatannya yang halus dan membiarkan Sawamura merasa nyaman di dalam pelukkannya.

Ketika ia hendak menghirup aroma shampo dari helai si brunet. Tubuh Miyuki mendadak menegang. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Miyuki- _senpai_." Panggil Sawamura, ia sedikit menegadah untuk menatap wajah Miyuki. Namun gagal karena si mata empat dengan cepat menekan belakang kepalanya untuk tetap di dalam pelukan.

"Ada apa? Detak jantungmu keras sekali? Kau punya penyakit jatung?"

"A-ah... tidak. Bukankah kau juga? Kalau sedang bersamaku?"

Sawamura hendak menegadahkan kepalanya kembali untuk protes, namun Miyuki bersikeras menahannya.

Miyuki tertawa garing. "Lebih baik kau cepat tidur, Sawamura."

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan bahwa sesosok wanita berambut panjang mengenakan baju putih tengah duduk di atas ranjang Kuramochi, sambil menatap ke arah mereka?

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Wey habede wey Yuki!

Duh sorry banget kalo hadiahnya begini banget. Gagal humor gagal horor juga, perfekto combo! Kusudah kehilangan sense humor, makanya jangan heran fanfik gue sekarang begono semua *sungkem* nanti kutambah fanart deh, tapi nyusul eaps! lol

Pokoknya Happy birthday! Dan cepet lanjutin itu Snowdrop #kamu wqwqwq

Salam, Dori.

02/12/2015


End file.
